space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Arts Techniques
Martial Arts Techniques There are two types of Martial Arts Techniques: Offensive Techniques, which work in conjunction with the Agression Skil, and Defensive Techniques, which work in conjunction with the Stalwart Skill. Only Characters that have taken the appropriate Martial Arts Specialist Program may learn Martial Arts Techniques. Only Combat Pool Points may be used to learn Martial Arts Techniques Martial Artists employ a variety of Martial Arts Techniques. Martial Arts Techniques are learned in a similar manner to Combat Styles; they are self taught, require three 4 hour blocks to learn, they cost 3 Pool Points to learn, and cannot be advanced. Only one Technique can be used at a time, (unless the Technique’s description specifically states that it can be used in conjunction with other Techniques), however it is possible to use multiple Techniques in a Round. Each Martial Arts Form will allow the fighter to access different categories of Techniques; see the Martial Arts Specialists in the Specialist Programs Section for details. CHOKE *''Offensive'' A specialized form of Lock, a choke is used to finish off opponents. A Grappler can only Choke someone by Striking against their personal DC or Hide. If the Strike is successful, then the victim will lose 1 DC at Aggression Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 per Segment. When the victim’s DC reaches 0, they will go unconscious. If the Grappler maintains the Choke until it deals lethal levels of damage it will kill the victim. The only way for the victim to escape this fate is to initiate and win a Strength Contest. While a Grappler is Choking someone the victim -1 per Aggression Level to Strike, and Defend. CLINCH *''Offensive'' Inside fighters will use the Clinch to stop an unarmed opponent’s attack. Clinching is a method of shutting down an opponent by smothering them and controlling their arms. To get an opponent in a Clinch, the Martial Artist makes a Strike roll with a +1 at Aggression Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10. If the Clinch is successful, the victim of a Clinch will be unable to Strike until they break free using Strength Contest. COMBINATION *''Offensive'' By stringing together a variety of different Offensive Techniques, a Martial Artist can increase their chance of success. This Technique allows the martial artist to make multiple attacks while forgoing some damage. As long as at least two different techniques are used and no single technique is used more than twice, the Martial Artist can Flurry with a Rank of 1+ 1 at Aggression Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10. COVER *''Defensive'' Like a turtle, Boxers will take cover behind their own limbs. This Defensive Technique only works against Unarmed Strikes but it is extremely effective. Covering provides a bonus to Defend equal to the Martial Artist’s Stalwart level. DESTRUCTIONS *''Defensive'' Force meets force. Destructions are a defensive Technique that can only be used when an opponent Strikes with an Unarmed Strike. By guiding the opponents Strike into a counter strike, the Martial Artist can damage the opponent while defending. On a successful Defend the martial artist can deal damage to the attacker equal to their Stalwart Level. Usable against Unarmed attacks only. FOOT SWEEP *''Offensive'' A technique that rely on timing, the foot sweep can have your opponent on the ground without them realizing what happened. This is a Speed Factor 3 DR 1 attack that deals Force Damage Equal to the Martial Artist's Aggression Level. GROUND FIGHTING *''Defensive'' This technique is a general familiarity with fighting from the ground and confers several benefits to the Martial Artist. First they gain +1 per Stalwart Level to all Martial Arts Related Strength Contests. Second it allows them to attack from the ground or while holding a Trap or a Lock on a victim without penalty. This includes any Martial Arts Techniques they know, including Takedowns. Third it allows them to "Mount" any Prone victim. Mounting is basically positioning ones self on top of an opponent so that they cannot get up or get away. It also gives the Martial Artist a serious advantage in terms of leverage, providing a +4 bonus to Strike against the Mounted target. The victim must win a Strength Contest to break free of the Mount. Mounting costs an Action, (Speed Factor 3), but success is automatic. Note it is not possible to mount more than one opponent at a time. HOOK/UPPERCUT *''Offensive'' Hooks and Uppercuts are punches thrown at short range in a circular motion. These fast Strikes are hard to Defend against. Hooks and Uppercuts have a Speed Factor of 2, and a DR of 1 and deal PD1. INSIDE SLIP *''Defensive'' Used by Inside fighters to dodge and simultaneously gain position on their opponent. An Inside Slip is performed by moving diagonally forwards and around the opponent while they attack. Not only is it a useful method of evading an opponent, but it also puts the Martial Artist in a good position for a counter attack. Inside Slips can only be used to Defend against Strikes in Close Quarters Combat. The Inside Slip Technique provides a bonus equal to +1 at Stalwart Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. If successful, the next Offensive Technique used by the Martial Artist receives a +1 strike bonus and a -1 to Speed Factor (Min 1). JAB *''Offensive'' A fast, accurate punch, Jabs can overwhelm an opponent before they have a chance to counter-strike. Jabs have a Speed Factor of 2 and a DR of 0. If a jab deals damage to the victims personal DC it also deals Stun1. +1 to DR at Aggression Levels 4 and 10 and +1 to Stun at Aggression Level 7. KNEE/ELBOW *''Offensive'' Knees and Elbows are fast and powerful inside weapons. They have a Speed Factor of 4, and a DR of 3 and Bleed2. LIMB BREAK *''Offensive'' Breaking an opponent’s limb is always a good way to deter them from continuing the fight. Performed after a successful Trap or Lock, the Martial Artist makes a Strike, if successful, the Trapped/Locked limb is broken. If the limb is an arm, the victim of the break loses an Action; if the limb is a leg then the victim is immobilized. In both cases the victim will also suffer Pain Penalties the level of the Pain is equal 1 +1 at Aggression Level 4, 7, and 10. These penalties will last until the victim receives medical attention or painkillers. Limb Breaks deal DR1 and have a Speed Factor of 3. note that Limb Breaks deal Armor Bypassing Damage, but damage that would reduce a victim's personal DC to less than one instead reduces it to 1, (i.e. you can't kill somebody with this Technique). LOCK *''Offensive'' Locking an opponent both Damages them and makes their limbs useless. A Lock is an attack that uses an opponent’s skeleton against them. By manipulating an opponent’s joints it is possible to keep them off balance and hamper their ability to fight. To get an opponent in a Lock the Martial Artist makes a Strike, if successful, the victim will be unable to Move , and will take a penalty of -1 per Aggression Level to Defend and Strike. In addition, the victim takes Damage from the Lock equal to the normal Damage from an Unarmed Strike, (i.e. DR: 0). Note that this Damage is automatically Amour Bypassing, (will not bypass Constructs or Exo-Systems that are level 4 or greater). While it is possible for the Martial Artist to continue attacking the Locked victim, they cannot Strike anyone else. In addition, the Martial Artist’s ability to Defend against incoming attacks is compromised. As a consequence, all bonuses to Defend are halved (round down). In order to break free of a Lock the victim must initiate and win a Strength Contest. Either an arm or a leg can be locked although, legs are difficult to lock, (-4 to Strike), unless the victim is Prone. MYSTIC TOUCH *''Offensive'' This Technique may be used in conjunction with any other Martial Arts Technique. It allows the Martial Artist to use the Touch Spell Combat Skill as though it were Unarmed Combat. In other words the martial artist can apply all Martial Arts bonuses (including Technique Bonuses), that would normally apply to Unarmed Combat to the Touch Spell Combat Skill. This permits the martial artist to use any of his or her Martial Arts Techniques (at the applicable SF) while delivering Touch Spells. The Martial Arts Technique and Touch Spell damage and riders are cumulative. In addition this technique can be used with the Combination Technique. This Technique does not allow the Martial Artist to combine Unarmed Weapons with Touch Spells. OUTSIDE SLIP *''Defensive'' Used as a way of avoiding an opponent’s attack, this advanced Defend is performed by simply getting out of the way. The Martial Artist moves just enough to avoid the brunt of an attack. Sometimes the Martial Artist will actually allow themselves to be hit, but angle their body so that the force of the blow glances off, dealing no Damage. The Outside Slip Technique provides a bonus of +1 to Defend at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of the Martial Artist’s Stalwart Skill. PUSH KICK *''Offensive'' Push Kicks are used to gain some distance and from an opponent and possibly knock them down. They are Speed Factor 4, and DR 3 and have Knockback2. REVERSE PUNCH *''Offensive'' A slower more powerful and accurate punch, Reverse Punches can be devastating in combat. Reverse Punches are Speed Factor 4, DR3 and PD2. The Reverse Punch uses the off hand as a distraction creating an opening and giving the Martial Artist +1 to Strike. SNAP KICK *''Offensive'' This kick delivers a fast Strike with light Damage. It has good penetration capable of dealing damage to opponents even if they are wearing Armour. Snap Kicks are Speed Factor 3, DR 2 and AP5 at Aggression Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10. SPINNING KICK *''Offensive'' Devastatingly powerful but slow, this kick is usually used to finish off opponents that are heavily damaged. Spinning Kicks have a Speed Factor of 6, and a DR of 5. As well, Spinning Kicks become more powerful as the martial artist practices them, delivering PD1 at Aggression Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10. THROW *''Offensive'' A favorite way of taking an opponent down is the Throw. Throws involve grabbing an opponent and tossing them down to the ground. This is a Speed Factor 4 DR 3 attack with Knockback1 that deals Force Damage Equal to the Martial Artist's Aggression Level. TRAP *''Defensive'' Only used in Close Quarters Combat against Close Quarters Weapons or Unarmed Strikes, a Trap is a combination of a Defend and a called Strike, Grab. The Martial Artist Defends as normal against the Strike, with a bonus equal to 1 +1 at Levels 4, 7, and 10 of his Stalwart Skill. If successful, the Martial Artist not only stops the attack, but also grabs the attacker’s limb. The attacker will be –1 to Defend at Stalwart Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 and unable to Strike with the limb, (or the weapon held with the limb), until they win a Strength Contest to break free. TAKEDOWN *''Offensive'' Similar to a tackle, a Takedown involves the Grappler pulling the legs out from under his victim. It's a Speed Factor 3 DR 0 Unarmed Strike that deals Force Damage Equal to the level of the attackers Aggression Skill +4. If they are successful knocking the defender Prone, the Martial Artist will end up on top of them in a "Mount" position, perfect to rain down Strikes. As long as the Martial Artist maintains this position he receives +1 at Aggression Levels 1,4 7, and 10 to Strike his victim with all Unarmed Strikes and Offensive Martial Arts Techniques. To get out from under the Martial Artist the victim must initiate and win a Strength Contest. VITAL STRIKE *''Offensive'' By attacking sensitive areas of an opponent’s anatomy the Martial Artist can cause great discomfort resulting in a loss of mobility and accuracy on the part of the opponent. Vital Strikes can be directed to a number of areas on an opponent, (eyes, throat, groin, solar plexus, jaw etc.), but must Strike the opponent’s personal DC in order to be effective. The Martial Artist makes a DR2 Speed Factor 3 Strike or uses a Weapon Technique, if the Strike is successful, then the Defender takes normal Damage and Pain Penalties Level 1 +1 at Aggression Levels 4, 7 and 10. WEAPON *''Offensive'' Each Martial Arts Form has a limited number of weapons that can be used with that style. These weapons can only be used if the Martial Artist has learned the Weapon Technique with that particular weapon. The benefit of learning a Weapon Technique is that the Martial Artist can now use the weapon with their Martial Arts, ie Speed Factor can be adjusted by the Martial Arts Master's special ability and the weapon can be used in a Combination or with a Vital Strike. DR and any other properties of the weapon remain unchanged. The Martial Artist can still use any unarmed techniques they may have in their arsenal while still holding the weapon, unless there is a direct conflict. Weapon Technique can be learned more than once to cover various different weapons, (once for each Weapon). The weapons that can be used with this Technique are limited to Sharp, Blunt and Thrown weapons. Category:Skills Category:Techniques